Life of the two hedgehogs
by AmiRosaline
Summary: Sonic and Amy finally get together but like every couple they have a few bumps. Unlike every couple one of those bumps just happen to be the ghost of Amy's jealous friend who wants nothing more but for Amy to love him
1. The asking

Sonamy: The life of two Hedgehogs

The Asking

Sonic's POV

I was running around trying to entertain myself. I had no luck. After my latest show, Sonic X, was cancelled life has been pretty boring.

Sure everyone still lives there lives since Eggman/ Robotnik stopped messing with us. I stopped running to take a break and get a chili dog.

I was sitting on the bench enjoying my chili dog when I saw Amy Rose walking my way. She wasn't the same hedgehog from my TV shows and video games. She wasn't obsessed with me. Sure she loved me like she said on the show and games, but she didn't stalk me.

She also doesn't wear that same outfit-pink dress with matching boots. She wears hotter clothes that really help with her-um-body's appearance. Her quills are longer too which is really hot. The only thing that probably hasn't changed is she still has her piko piko hammer. She uses it on me if I forget movie dates.

"Hey Sonic."

"Hi Amy." I wonder what it would be like to hold Amy in my arms. Not like we did on TV like a real hug me really holding her. I liked Amy but I wouldn't want to marry her like she mentions sometimes. It was just that I'm not over Sally yet.

"Sonic do you want to see a movie." She crossed her arms and gave me an evil look I was taking this as a hint that if I said no she'd get her hammer, and if I said yes but forgot she hit me with her hammer.

"Sure Amy." Mental note do not forget. Besides I only said yes so I would get a chance to see Sally since she works at the theater.

Then She walked away looking happy. After that I got up off the Bench and ran off.

Amy's POV

I can't believe Sonic said yes to our date. I've been doing better not to stalk him after the show was cancelled. I bet he thinks I was just acting. HA

I went home after I saw sonic in the park hoping to get a head start on my casual hot outfit for tonight. I picked out my tightest shirt ever so Sonic would stare at me a lot. I'm not an idiot I know what guys liked. I also got a pair of my skinny jeans.

I took a shower and changed. I brushed my quill until my cell phone rang. It was Sally Acorn who was one of my best friends even if the guy I love loves her.

"Hey Sall."

"Hi Amy. So did you ask him?" Sally was the one who told me to ask out Sonic

"Yes and he aggressed!" I screamed and Sally screamed with me.

"Are you wearing the shirt?" I said I am. Then we talked for awhile until we hung up.

I heard a knock on the door thinking it was Sonic I rushed to the door. IT wasn't him it was his brother, Manic, and his friends Shadow and Silver.

"Hey guys what's up?" They didn't answer me I was wearing my outfit for my date with sonic so they were staring at my chest.

I rolled my eye and slapped Manic across the face. He looked up so did Shadow and Silver not wanting to get slapped.

"Hey Amy nice outfit." They said. I asked them what they wanted. Shadow said something perverted. Then I got out my hammer and smacked Shadow off of my yard.

"UH Amy I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out soon?" Silver asked

"I want to hang out too." Manic said.

This is the bad thing being the only girl Hedgehog-next to Sonia who was with Knuckles at the moment. All the hedgehog guys wanted you.

"Sorry guys but I have plans with Sonic. Some other time okay." So they turned around and walked away.

After they left sonic came to get me and the night had began.


	2. The date and more

The Date and More

MY POV

Sonic and Amy were enjoying their date and Amy was happy that sonic did stare at her. When they got to the theater Sally hoped from the back of the counter and ran up to Amy and hugged her.

Sonic was happy to see Sally he felt kind of bad for using Amy just to see her. Sonic knew Sally had a boyfriend, but she never said who.

Sally gave her friends free popcorn and tickets to see "Letters to Juliet". Sonic fell asleep in the middle but Amy watched the whole thing.

After the movie Sonic was still tired from the movie thinking it was boring, but he had a dream that him and Amy were kissing. Sonic decided to forget about his love with Sally and go to Amy.

"Hey AMy did you enjoy the movie?" Amy nodded. She decided not to mention to Sonic about MAnic coming over earlier. She didnt want Manic to get hurt he was Sally's boyfriend even if he hit on Amy.

Amy didnt tell Sall about Manic flirting with her. Plus BLaz was in love with Silver so the only person to know about the boys was Amy and her diary.

Sonic noticed that Amy was quiet so he asked her what was wrong because she lokked a little depressed. Amy didnt answer for she thought the wrong thing would come out. She didnt have to answer because they were in front of Amy's house.

"Thank for the movie Sonic and for not forgetting." She chuckled. Sonic smiled .

Sonic finally decided to do something that neither of them expected. He kissed Amy. This shocked Amy but she still kissed him back. THey were kissing for about two minutes until Sonic broke and ran off.

Amy didnt care that Sonic ran she was just happy that he had kissed her for the first time ever. She walked in to her house smiling day dreamning about her furture with Sonic.

**Sonic's POV**

I dont know why I did it. After i heard her giggle or chuckle or whatever i just couldnt help my self she was just so cute. She is proably mad that i left after kissing her like that, but I dont care it was worth it.

What am I thinking i rather not have kissed Amy at all if it involed getting my head smashed later. Or do i not really care i like her so much. Maybe she isnt mad at all.

I decided to give Tails a call and ask him for advice he has been with Cosmo since the show was cancelled. When i called his cell Cosmo answered which is no shocker she says she wont let him hold it since he will just try to make it better. Then it will explode later then she has to buy him a new one.

"Hello Miles Power's phone." She said.

"Hey Cosmo. Is Tails there i need to have a talk with him." She said he was and that she was happy to hear from since i didnt really like Cosmo all that much.

I dont like her because when she started to date Tails Cream has become more sad and i know why. Anyway she gave the phone to Tails and was proably watching him making sure to get it back when he hung uo.

"Hey Sonic."

"Hi Ya Tails."

"Sup?"

"Nothing i just want to know if you can help me with my Amy problem." He gasped probably thinking that i wanted to kill her.

"No Buddy i mean with me likeing her." I tried to explain to him when i finished he understood what i meant. He said that i should just Amy which was stupid if u ask me but he has more experinced well longer.

**Ok I know this chapter was short and it sucked a little but it will all make sense when I finish but I have writers block lol oh and sorry tht i didnt fix the errors.**


	3. Silver Attacks

Silver Attacks

Amy's POV

I'm so happy that Sonic kissed me this is probably the best day of my life next to getting to work with Sonic on the show and the games, but still.

I didn't call Sally right away because I had to call my best best friend in the whole world. I had to call Silver.

Most people thought it was weird that he was my best friend, but I didn't care and as long as it didn't affect his feelings for Blaze she didn't care either.

"Hello?" Silver said when he answered the phone.

"Hey Silver!" I wanted to tell him everything so I was trying to get straight to the point.

"Oh, um, hi Amy?"

"Guess what?" I said still in the mood to tell him everything. But he didn't answer what he said something else.

"Actually Amy I want to ask you something first." He said in a very quiet voice

"Um okay what is it?" I asked.

"Um, Amy do you like me?" He asked in a whisper. I laughed at him.

"Of course I like you, silly." I laughed at him even more.

"Amy, I mean _like_ me?" I was quiet.

**Sonic's POV**

I was on my way to Amy's house about to propose for us to be official boyfriend and girlfriend. I knew her answer of course she say yes even if didn't stalk me the way she did on the show.

When I got there I knocked on her door there was no answer. I knocked again then the door opened but I didn't see Amy in the doorway.

"Amy?" I called. I saw her boots followed by her jeans and a sleeveless shirt.

"Oh hey Sonic." She was holding her phone covering the speak entrance to it. So she was on the phone I didn't want to be rude. I walked into her house and mouthed that I would wait and sat on her couch.

After I sat down she continued with her conversation, but she was whispering not wanting me to hear what she was talking about or who she was talking to.

**My POV**

Amy tried to explain to Silver that she liked Sonic and that Blaze liked him, but he didn't believe her. He wanted to be with her and would not rest until he was.

"Silver, Sonic is here so I need to hang up okay." Amy told him. Silver complained of course. But Amy didn't have time to worry about Silver and his emotions when she had a hunky blue hedgehog waiting for her.

So she hung up on Silver. At Silver's house he threw his phone at the wall and it broke into millions of pieces. He ran out of his house and to Amy's. When he got there he banged on the door.

Sonic turned from his seat on the couch to look at Amy's door. Amy, who was now sitting next to Sonic, looked over him. They were both staring at the door.

"Who is it?" Amy called. Silver didn't answer he just jiggled the handle trying to get in. Silver's fur was becoming darker. He was changing into Dark Silver which has never happened before.

"AMY! ANSWER THIS DOOR! NOW!" Silver yelled threw the door he was still jiggling the handle .This caused Sonic to jump in protective mode for Amy.

"Silver is that you, pal?" Sonic called to the door. Sonic held Amy behind him thinking that was a safe place for her.

"Damn straight it's me! Now let me in!" Silver called. Sonic refused to answer the door then the jiggling stopped. Thinking Silver gave up Sonic started to relax with Amy still behind him.

Amy was standing in front of a window behind Sonic. She felt like she was being watched so she turned around and saw Dark Silver watching her.

Amy screamed a deadly scream. Sonic turned around just as he did so Silver jumped through the window causing glass to cut across Amy's arm which made her fur look bloody.

She screamed again but for pain not horror. She fell to the floor. Sonic looked down at Amy her fur was now a mixture of red and pink. Sonic turned to Silver his quills were blowing in the wind from the window.

"SILVER!" Sonic yelled at the top of his lungs. Sonic soon became Dark Sonic. Silver did not care that Amy was hurt at the moment. He wanted to kill Sonic that way Amy would love him instead.

The two dark hedgehogs went to battle to the death. Amy was just lying on the floor watching them. She watched as Sonic charged at silver but was knocked down several times.

Soon Sonic was knocked down and he didn't get up. Silver started to walk slowly towards Sonic his back to Amy.

Amy was about to cry but she didn't instead she became Dark Amy. She stood on her feet and summoned her axe (dark version of hammer). She walked over to Silver as quiet as a mouse. When he heard her took her final step he turned around.

It was too late though since Amy sliced off Silver's head. She watched as his head fell to the floor soon followed by his body.

Later Sonic was woken by Amy's crying. She was regular Amy now and he was regular Sonic. Amy was on her knees her face buried in her hands. Sonic looked down to see a dead Silver. Sonic wrapped his arm around Amy trying to comfort her.

**Amy's POV**

I didn't love Silver the way I loved Sonic that's why I did what I did. This is what I told the police and Blaze. The police thinking I was Sonic's girlfriend gave me a warning not wanting to get on his bad side (he still saved lives from time to time).

Blaze said she was fine with is too since she would have killed him herself finding out that he loved me and not her.

Even if everyone else is ok with it I wasn't. Silver was my best friend so not only was he gone, but I was the one who made him gone. All my friends said I did the right thing, and I think they're right.

Silver was going to kill Sonic so he had to be stopped and if that meant taking his life then so be it.

**Sonic's POV**

Amy has been really upset about Silver lately. I think it's my fault really considering I wouldn't get back up but Amy won't admit it.

All I know is that I owe her my life and that I love her more than anything or anyone I have ever met. So I'm going to repay Amy by asking her to be my girlfriend. She might say yes but if she says no I'll find another way to thank her.

I will do so to honor my friend Silver.

"Rest In Peace, buddy." I whispered to myself.

**Sorry it took so long and dont leave bad reviews about my spelling. Sneak peek:** It's been weeks since Silver died and Sonic asked Amy to be his girlfriend. She said yes of course. They have been a happy couple so far, but when Amy starts getting visits from Silver in her dreams. She is starting to think that Silver maybe stil out there or someone is looking for him.

**Ok what will happen next in my Sonamy story: life of two hedgehogs. Chapter 4 coming soon**


	4. Two Weeks Later

**Hey people sorry that I'm late** **for like a week but I had stuff to do but now I'm at my grandmothers and there is no internet so I'm using word to type. If you read the sneak peek in the last chapter you know what this chapter is about, but for those who are lazy and didn't feel like it. I'm going to recap Silver's Attack from Amy's side.**

Two Weeks Later

**Amy's POV**

Two weeks ago Sonic T. Hedgehog asked me to be his girlfriend. I said yes but I couldn't enjoy all that much because my best friend died two days before.

Well actually Silver was murdered by me. I wasn't accused for charges though because I was saving Sonic's life at the moment.

He was trying to kill Sonic so I could be with him instead. When Sonic was on the ground and Dark Silver was going start towards him. I changed into Dark Amy with my axe (dark version of hammer), and sliced his head off.

No one blames me except me since I have seen Silver in my dreams like he I sending me a message from the great…. wherever he is.

**Sonic's POV**

I was really happy when Amy said yes for being my girlfriend. Well she was my girlfriend on the show I guess but it wasn't real to me. She was happy too at first but then remembered the murder she committed.

It wasn't something I liked to think about. One of my friends coming after me just to date a girl I have been in love with almost my whole life even when I was supposedly in love with Sally Acorn.

I try to get Amy away from the thought of Silver by holding her hand and hugging her, but she just blushes with no smile. I tried to convince her to talk to somebody but she refuses. Cream tries to help her but no luck.

All of Amy's girl friends couldn't help only one person could and he was gone. Then I finally couldn't take it anymore.

Today I picked her up and rushed us to a therapist. When she saw where we were she started kicking me and punching me while screaming.

"Sonic! PUT ME DOWN! I DON'T NEED A THERAPIST!" She was causing a scene, but I didn't put her down. I walked in to the main lobby with her still in my arms screaming.

"Hello, my name is Sonic Hedgehog, and this is my girlfriend Amy Rose. She needs to see somebody now." I said to the secretary over Amy's screaming.

She didn't answer me but it wasn't' because of Amy. Then I noticed everyone was staring at ME. Then as fast as I could walk they were up in front of me and Amy.

"OMG YOU'RE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Some of them yelled. Others started pulling at my quills to see if it was the real deal. Most of them were girls which ticked Amy off more.

Then I saw some guys staring at Amy.

"Hey you're Amy Rose, right. Why don't you ditch the zero and come out with a real hero." They started to reach for her dress. I help Amy over my head now and growled at the guys.

"BACK OFF!" I yelled at them. It scared them off and the girls were scared too. After they were all back in their seats cowering I turned back to the secretary.

"Um Miss Rose can go in there." She pointed to a door. I couldn't let Amy go in there alone so I went with her.

I was told to wear some ear plugs so I couldn't hear them. I did but I could still hear them just not that well.

**My POV**

Amy did not like the therapist not only because she was staring at Sonic the whole time, but because she didn't even understand why I was upset.

"Uh hello I murdered my best friend to save the love of my life." Amy yelled at her. She looked at Amy like she was crazy.

"Please calm down Miss Rose. There is no need to shout." Amy took one of the ear plugs from Sonic's ear commanding him to take her home.

Sonic was already was on Amy's bad side for bringing her here so he decided to take her home. Sonic held her hand the whole way home. On the way it started to rain, so Sonic suggested he run them to her house.

"No. I want to walk." Amy said.

Sonic shook his head. She was so stubborn, but so was Sonic so he couldn't say anything. They walked in silence then it soon became a storm, but Amy still wanted to walk.

"Amy this is getting serious, it's too slippery to run now so were going to have to stop." Sonic didn't want to risk Amy getting sick. He stopped in his tracks so Amy had stopped to since their hands were locked.

Sonic looked around and saw that they were at his house. He walked Amy to the door. When they were inside they saw Manic and Sally making out on Sonic's couch.

"EWWWWW! SALLY!" Amy screamed. Manic turned around to see his brother and the hottest pink hedgehog in Mobious.

"Oh hey bro. Hi Amy." Manic said. He got up from the couch and left Sally sitting there alone. Surprised to see Sonic there since Sonic is barely ever home.

"Dude, what are you doing in my house with Sally?" Sonic said.

Manic shrugged. "I think you know what I'm doing here. Well we, me and Sally, came here to see Sonia. Who still lives her since Blaze took her job."

Then Sonia came down stairs looking tired and angry that Amy's scream woke her up.

"What is with all the yelling?" Sonia said. She saw Manic and Sally then Sonic and Amy still locked in hands.

"Hey sis, sleep well." Both male hedgehogs said. Then they looked at each other then back to their sister and laughed.

Then there was a loud thunder and a bright flash of lighting and the lights went out. The girls screamed so that meant a lot of screaming. Then there was a big thump like something hit the floor.

Sonic noticed that Amy felt like she was on the floor since a he felt a heavy weight pulling him closer to the ground.

Sally grabbed her tiny light that was in her pocket. She looked around the room with the blue light and saw Amy on the floor.

"Sonic! Amy's on the ground!" Sally screamed. Sonic just shook his head since he already knew this. He bent down next to Amy trying to wake her up, but when she didn't get up her carried her to the couch.

Sonic then decided to wait for her to wake up so did his siblings along with Sally. They all waited for Amy's awakening.

**Amy's POV**

It was like the lighting and thunder was my curfew. I felt myself hit the ground and heard Sally scream at Sonic about my falling, but that was the last thing I heard from reality.

'_Hello Amy.' Silver said he was standing in front of me like I wasn't that made him a ghost._

_I tried to speak but nothing came out of my mouth._

'_Amy you killed me at the worst time' I was confused._

'_My long lost sister is looking for me. I know I visit her in her dreams. You have to find her and tell her I'm gone.'_

_I shook my head for I didn't know his sister or that he even had one._

'_Please Amy if you do this I promise you will no longer feel guilty for what you did.' Amy thought about it and agreed to do as Silver wished since she wanted to enjoy her time with Sonic in peace._

I woke up on Sonic's couch with him, his siblings, and Sally staring at me. I sat up as fast I could and looked out the windows.

Damn! It was still raining, but I couldn't wait I had to go find Silver's sister and tell her he is gone. I got up from the couch. I started running from the couch, but someone stopped me.

It was Sonic he looked worried. I told him about my dream, but he didn't let me go. I tried to pull myself away but his grip didn't loosen.

Well if I was him I wouldn't let me go either after just seeing me faint on the floor like nothing was important.

"Sonic if you won't let me go then you can come with me." He smiled he let go of me and rushed to a closet and came back with some rains coats and boots.

"I'm not going with you because this is something you need to do to get over this Silver thing, but you must take me for a fool if you think I'm letting you go out there with that." I looked down at myself to see what he meant. I was wearing a sleeveless tank top with some shorts and flip flops.

I smiled at him then I took the boots and rain coat. Gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked out the door to find Silver's sister.

**My POV**

After Amy left Sonic was just staring at the door with his siblings and Sally behind him. He heard Sally and Sonia call him from behind him.

When he turned around he was expecting a slap across the face and a hard non-playful punch on the shoulder.

"OW, what was that for." He asked both females. They looked at him with an are-you-serious face.

While the girls were yelling at Sonic Amy was running her way to somewhere. She had no idea where she was going.

_Hey Amy._

Amy stopped in her tracks and turned to her side to see a ghostly form of Silver.

She screamed of course, I bet you would scream to if you saw the ghost of your best friend who you murdered.

_Amy chill out I'm going to help you find Diamond._

"Who's Diamond?"

_My sister._

Amy started walking again with Silver at her side. She asked him how she can see him. He explained that since they were best friends and Silver was not a normal hedgehog he gave her the power to see her friends when they died.

Amy looked at him like he was crazy, but then again she was talking to a ghost. They walked in silence for a moment be sides the loud claps of thunder from the storm. Then Amy bumped into someone.

They both fell on the ground. Amy looked up to see a baby blue hedgehog with long quills and green eyes. She was holding papers in her hands, but she dropped them. She was wearing a purple raincoat with a matching hat and boots.

"I'm sorry." She said to Amy then started to pick up the papers she dropped. Amy decided to help her and notice that she was holding a missing flyer.

The flyer said Silver was missing but if the blue hedgehog put any of these flyers up people would think she was crazy. The flyer had no picture.

_Amy that's my sister, Diamond._

"Diamond?" The blue hedgehog looked at Amy.

"Do I know you?"

"No, but I know, well knew, your brother."

Diamond looked confused. "How do you know Silver?"

"I worked with him in one of the Sonic games." Amy explained.

"Well can you take me to him?"

"No."

_Amy you don't have to tell her it will only make things worse._

"No, because he was m-…..in a car accident."

Diamond had tears come from her eyes. She just discovered that she had a brother, but now she will never get to meet him.

"You can still talk to him though."

_Amy what are you doing? If you tell her about my gift to you it might vanish. You can't tell anyone. Not even Sonic._

Amy was shocked to hear this she couldn't tell anyone even her beloved Sonic. What Amy didn't know was that Silver was lying.

Silver knew for a fact that her gift would not disappear if she told someone, but if she lied to Sonic soon it would ruin their relationship.

"What do you mean?" Diamond asked.

"Um never mind. Just stop looking for him ok."

Diamond nodded got up from the ground with her flyers and walked away. Amy too soon got from the ground.

She started walking home not wanting to see Sonic at the moment. She was in front of her house when two things happened.

Silver disappeared and a blue blur went right pass Amy.

Sonic ran back to Amy and held her so close to him. Amy was the one that couldn't breathe for once.

"Sonic I did it and I can't breathe."

He let go of her and held her hand. When they walked into Amy's house the storm became stronger. This happened because Silver's ghost was madder than ever.

Silver died during a storm so he now controlled the weather and he would make sure that Sonic and Amy will not be together for long. Even if it means killing one of them in a weather 'accident'.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I hope you guys enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Can you believe how long it is? This is my longest chapter yet. Well enough chit chat here is my sneak peek and when I upload this chapter I'll start working on the next.**

**SNEAK PEEK: **Diamond has decided to join the Sonic Team (they still use the name like the clique-is that how you spell it). When she does all the guys are acting weird around her including Sonic. Silver is still planning on a major storm to happen to kill Sonic. When Amy finds out about what Silver is doing not only does she have to stop him, but she has to stop Sonic from leaving her for Diamond.

**: P you guys are just waiting to read that are you. Well I got some bad news I can't write it until I get back home. So enjoy the suspense FYI I only own Diamond le' Hedgehog (explain that later) all other characters belong to SEGA**


	5. Diamond le' Hedgehog

**Hello my readers I have finally finished the fifth chapter of my Sonamy Story. This chapter will freak you out mostly Amy's POV sorry Sonic is um busy. Silver also does something crazy and it wasn't in the sneak peek from the last chapter. The next chapter will be mentioned at bottom enjoy : D**

Diamond le' Hedgehog

**Amy's POV**

I was sitting on the couch with Sonic. At first we were watching TV then we started kissing.

I loved the way he felt on my lips. He was so soft and gentle but I had a feeling that I was being watched.

There was another storm outside so I figured it was Silver's ghost getting upset so he is controlling the weather.

I had helped Silver with his stupid sister so why won't he leave. Soon I heard a knock on the door. So Sonic stopped kissing me and looked at the door.

He didn't like that someone was interrupting us, but he got up to answer the door.

"Helllloooo-" He stopped because who was at the door was taking all of his attention.

"Is Amy Rose here?" I knew that voice. It was Diamond, Silver's sister.

"I'm right here and what do you want?"

She smiled somewhat evil grin. Then she looked at Sonic in a seductive(**sorry I think I spelt that wrong along with other words **).

"Hello, there. Sonic right?" He nodded like an idiot and I wasn't too happy about it.

She grabbed his hand and led him out the door. I inhaled a deep breath and went after them. I was going to kill that hedgehog for taking my Sonic!

"HEY YOU!" Diamond stopped in her tracks and looked back at me. Sonic still starred at her like she was an angel.

"What?"

"GIVE ME BACK MY SSSSOOOONNNNIIIICCCC" Then I summoned my hammer and planned to kill her with it.

I sounded like I did a few years ago on the Sonic X episode 'Amy on the Beach.' I wasn't really acting so much. I didn't want Eggman to hurt my Sonic. He told me that he still has the bracelet since I really made it and really wanted him to have it.

"Make me. Sonic tell Amy you hate her." He did as he was told but he didn't look at me when he did.

Then they ran off after Diamond told Sonic to carry her somewhere with his speed. I stood there knowing I wasn't alone.

_Hi Amy._

"Your sister stole my Sonic."

_Did I mention my sister was a siren._

"A what?"

_A siren can control men's actions_

Now he tells me I thought. I startedto walk with Silver by my side. I asked him if he could do anything about his sister. He just said that he was a ghost and couldn't do anything.

I wanted Sonic to comeback and spend time with me, but as long as the stupid blue hedgehog is talking to him he's under her control.

**My POV**

Amy was upset almost the whole day. She talked to Silver for awhile but then he had ghostly business to take care of. Amy did not know what he was up to but if she ever found out she'd be upset.

After Silver left Amy he went to go look for something he need for Amy to love him. He looked around station square for a hedgehog body.

He was planning on killing Sonic after convincing Amy that he was perfect, but he had to do something first.

He finally found one in the park a body that is. It was and orange hedgehog someone Amy would not recognize which was perfect. Silver did not want to kill the soul living in the body but he had no choice for he loved Amy so much.

He decided to burrow a feminine hedgehog body for the moment. He seductively (ha probably spelled that wrong) lured the male hedgehog to a dark valley. Then Silver used his physic powers to kill the soul with harming the body.

He then took over the orange hedgehog's body. The female soon came back to her senses and ran out of the valley. Leaving Silver to go find his one true love and get what he wants.

**Sonic's POV**

I didn't know why I was following this girl around I just was. I wanted to go back to Amy and kiss her but it was like I had no control over myself. This girl looked familiar but I don't know where I've seen her before. She led me all over town

When she went to the lady's room I had control over myself again and ran out of there and to where I left Amy.

I bumped into her on the way there. She looked upset and hurt but also killer angry. She summoned her hammer and tried to beat me with it.

"Wait Amy!"

"I know she's a siren Sonic, but I thought our love was stronger than any old siren." She was crying and then swung her hammer. I dodged it because I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Siren? Oh, Amy I sorry." I snatched her hammer away from her and put it on the ground before I kissed her passionately.

We left to her house knowing that we were safe and together.

**Yeah yeah I know crappy chapter but the next one will freak you out but the next chapter will be rated M for rape so don't read it if u ain't 16+. So if you not don't go calling you mama to hunt me down and kill me k.**

**Sneak Peek (even though I just gave you one): **Silver has a body and while Sonic goes to visit his mom on the other side of Mobious Silver decides to visit Amy. She is silently sleep not knowing that silver is about to blind fold her, handcuff her to the bed post, gag her, and rape her. When Amy is awaken she calls for Sonic in her mind. Does he hear her or will Sonic stay where he is and let Amy lose something that she want Sonic to have. Find out next time on Sonamy: Life of two hedgehogs. (**Always wanted to say that)**


	6. Kidnapped

**HEY! I'm gonna write chapter 6 now. Oh and btw the way decided not to have Amy raped but kidnapped instead so if u were getting ur hopes up I'm sorry but I just didn't know how to write it all down but so I'm just gonna make it ttly diff from the sneak peek. **

Kidnapped

**My POV.**

Sonic was sitting on his couch. Amy was sleeping on his shoulder. They were watching a movie but Amy feel asleep in the middle.

Sonic was worried that Diamond would come back and try to take him from Amy again. She had explained to him that she was a siren thingy and had power of men.

"Sonic." It was Sonia, who still lived Sonic, followed by Manic who didn't feel like paying the bills at his house and decided to crash with Sonic for awhile.

"Shhh, Amy is sleeping."

"Here you go bro. It's a letter from Mom." Manic said giving the letter to Sonic.

Sonic took the letter to read it:

_Sonic I want you to come visit me at the kingdom. It has taken me awhile to decide who will rule over our kingdom. I though t it would be nice for you to be the future king since Manic will not to his best at it and Sonia is losing her touch. I hope you agree to my standards that I will be telling you when you get here._

_Love, Mom._

Sonic was disappointed that his mom expected him to drop everything and go on the other side of the planet just to prepare to be king. He would have to write her back and tell her that she would have to wait.

Sonic didn't want to leave Amy after what happened with Diamond yesterday plus she wasn't quite done with the Silver thing.

She told Sonic how Silver gave her the power to see the ghost of her friends. He believed her of course.

While Amy was sleeping she was having a dream with Silver visiting her. Even though Silver kidnapped a body he would leave that body when ever Amy was sleeping to go visit her.

_Amy Sonic has to go see his mom._

'What are you talking about?'

_I'm a ghost Amy. All seeing he got a letter from his mom and she wants to see him._

"What!" But when Amy screamed this she was awake.

"Amy, are you ok?" Sonic asked her.

"Are you going to see your mom?" She didn't answer him just asked another question.

He looked shocked that she knew what he had just been thinking about. He looked to his siblings and told them to leave. They did as they were told.

'They probably read the letter and think I'm king now' thought Sonic.

"I don't know, Amy. I don't think I should leave since Silver is still here messing with you."

Silver wasn't really messing with Amy just doing what any jealous dead guy would do: try to kill the guy his true love was with.

"Sonic, Silver is a ghost what can he do to me?"

Sonic didn't answer since he didn't know what to say he just stared at Amy.

"Fine I will go but only for the weekend and call me, okay?"

Amy nodded and left to let Sonic pack. When she was out of his house and walking to Creams place to hang out this was the perfect time for Silver to go home and get ready for his plan.

When Silver was home he hoped in the body he kidnapped and got all his stuff ready.

"Let's see," his voice was deeper in the orange hedgehog's body. "I have my rope, duck tape, blind fold, umm ah yes and my romantic dinner stuff."

Silver grabbed all his stuff and put it in a bag and started to walk to Amy's house. He knew she wasn't there but decided to surprise her when she got there.

The door was locked. Silver dropped his body, phased threw the door, unlocked it, and went back to his body.

He walked in and sat down and waited by the window he broke only a few weeks ago.

Meanwhile at Sonic's house he was already on his way to the airport. It was Friday so he wanted to leave before he changed his mind and went to Amy and never left.

When he got on the plane and was in the sky he felt like something bad was going to happen but he stopped thinking about it.

After Sonic's plane took off Amy finally went to her own house. She hasn't seen Silver's ghost and in awhile and wondered if he moved on already. 'It would make my life easier to get rid of the stalking ghost boy or hedgehog or whatever he is.' Amy thought.

Little did the pink hedgehog know that there was someone else in her home watching her every move. Amy didn't notice him since she tried to avoid seeing that window at all times.

When she finally did see Silver she didn't see Silver she saw an orange hedgehog.

**Amy's POV**

Oh my God! Oh my God! OH MY GOD!

I can't believe that there is a pervert in my house! Where is Silver and his ghostly powers when I need him.

"Hello, Miss Rose." Oh my God he's not a pervert he's a stalker!

I summoned my hammer not in the mood to be messed with.

"Okay you creep. I'm going to ask you once and only once. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!"

"Calm down I'm just going to take you out on a date."

Date? Wow this guy must not date a lot since u don't break into a girl's house to ask them out for a date.

"No thanks, but I have a boyfriend who I am happy with."

I soon saw something sparkle from his mouth it was probably his teeth which I thought was weird that only happens in cartoons this is reality.

"My silly Rose. I didn't ask you for a date," He got out a rope and duck tape and started to walk towards me. "I'm taking you on a date whether you want to or not."

I tried to fight him but he tied me up and put duck tape on my mouth. I couldn't see who this guy was but there was some light so if I moved over there I could see him.

That way when I finally get away from this pervert I can tell the police exactly what he looked like, but that didn't work since he blind folded me.

I felt him life me up and then he carried me some where I tried to struggle but this guy was strong. I just hope he doesn't try to have his way with me.

Agh just thinking about it makes me want to puke. I wish Sonic was here but he said he won't be back until the weekend is over.

"So, my sweet Rose, how would you like a picnic?" The freak asked me after taking the tape off my mouth.

"Drop dead." I hissed.

He chuckled like there was an inside joke, but I wasn't about to ask what was do damn funny.

"So it will just be us this weekend, since your blue hero is gone." This guy really is a stalker if he knew Sonic was gone.

I ignored his smart comment. Sooner or later my friends will know something is up, call Sonic, and he'll come save me like he did in our show. Well his show but still

He finally put me down. I started to smell food. I could smell chicken stir fry, steak, and other various foods that I enjoyed to eat.

"As you can tell with your nose I brought all of your favorite foods, but since I predict you leaving when I untie you. I'm going to feed you."

I didn't answer all I did was sit there and wonder where my Sonic could be.

**Sonic's POV**

When I finally got to my mom's castle I was greeted by everybody in the kingdom. It was weird, I mean I was use the attention from being a hero and a TV star, but this is ridiculous.

"Sonic." My mother says when she sees me. She comes down to hug me. I'm glad you're here.

"Well, it was hard considering I have someone at home to watch over." I was about to tell her about Amy, but she cut me off.

"You are probably wondering why I chose you to be future king when it was obvious Sonia should be the heir." She laughed at her joke, since she knew how badly her daughter wanted to rule.

I knew not to answer, since she would just cut me off again.

"Well, besides that fact you're fast, a world hero, and a TV star. The heir to the Acorn kingdom requested you."**[Oh yea you know where this is going ;)]**

"But the only heir to that kingdom is Sally, and I broke up with her years ago."

I did not want to be with Sally, plus she was with Manic and did not do anything for her royal life. Besides I heard she helped Amy and me get together. So what was she talking about?

"Yes, yes, I know, but she loves you Sonic and you must be royal to be with a royal and as I far as I know you are not seeing anyone."

'_Must be a royal to be with a royal'_

It repeated in my head. Even if I denied being future king I would still be a prince. Does that mean I can't be with Amy?

Speaking of Amy I checked my phone to see if she called me. She didn't which was weird since Amy never forgot to call me.

"Sonic are you listening to me?" My mother asked.

I ignored her and tried to call Amy. She didn't answer. I called Cream who said Amy left awhile back. I called Tails and Cosmo who said they have not seen Amy. I called everyone Sally, Manic, Sonia, Shadow, Rouge, Blaze, Knuckles, everyone I've worked with or had contact with me and Amy. I even called fucking Eggman.

They all said they have not seen her. I started to freak out.

"Um mom I got to go." She looked at me crazy.

"Sonic, you just got here, and Sally is-"

"Mom, Sally is with Manic and doesn't give a fuck about her royal life. So just let me go home. Amy is missing."

She slapped me for using 'such language' in front of her.

"I don't care who this Amy person is, but you will never talk to me like that. Besides I remember that the heir is not Sally, her sister. Her name is Tina and you will treat her with respect."**(Oh yea you though wrong Sally in not the only heir)**

I looked at like she was crazy. Sally did not have a sister not that I knew anyway, but I had to find Amy before it was too late.

"Tina, you can come out now. I just had to tell him something."

A squirrel came out from behind the curtain. She looked a little like Sally but younger. She had longer fur from her head too.

She smiled at me which was scary.

"Hello, Sonic it is nice too meet you." I will admit she was cute, but was nothing compared to my Amy.

"It is nice to meet you as well, but I must go."

She nodded and let me go which was weird, but I ran out of there before my mother said otherwise.

I didn't have time to wait for a plane so I ran straight home. When I finally got there I could not find Amy.

**My POV**

Silver was trying to feed Amy for the past hour, but she refused.

"Amy why won't you eat it's your favorite." She ignored him just wishing her Sonic was there.

Silver soon got tired of it and took off her blind fold so he could at least see her eyes. She looked at him and thought to herself how she could finally get a good look at him and report the guy when he let her go. If he ever did.

"Amy!" Sonic called. Amy turned to see Sonic running near where she was sitting.

"**SONIKKU!**" Silver wished he had left the duck tape one.

Sonic turned to see Amy tied up sitting next to a guy they didn't know, and suddenly turned to Dark Sonic.

Amy was not expecting this since she hasn't seen Dark Sonic Silver died. Then it hit her.

"Silver?" She said to the orange hedgehog.

Silver then left his lonely body and left Sonic beating it, since Sonic cannot see Silver.

"Well, Amy it was nice to have a date, even it wasn't a good one, but the devil said its time for me to go."

Amy was surprised. Sure Silver was bad, but not bad enough to go to hell.

"I'll miss you Silver."

"And I you, my sweet rose." Then he disappeared.

After awhile Sonic finally calmed down and untied Amy. He did not tell about Tina but took her home.

Amy soon realized that she was going to have to deal with Silver's sister all by herself now.

**So I hoped you guys enjoyed this because this is the last chapter for this story, but I'm thinking about having a sequel please email me so I can starts counting for who wants one or not. Oh and sorry for making the ending so crappy I just don't got a lot of time so I'll end it her.**

**I only own Diamond and Tina rest of the characters belong to sega.**


End file.
